Forgotten
by XXSHELLYXX
Summary: They promised to live happily ever after when they came back to life, but they forgot. SaiNar & SasNar


Forgotten

Sakura's POV

"Ok Sakura I want you to cheek the west wing and Sai I want to you cheek both south and east wing and I'll cheek the north. If you see Naruto OR Sasuke, contact me ASAP, and don't advance and keep out of site." Kakashi gave the signal and we were off. We were in Oton looking for Naruto. Naruto was caught when he came down here to gather on information on Sasuke's whereabouts. Naruto hadn't given up on Sasuke… but the rest of us have. To us Sasuke was just the name of the past… saying it in front of Naruto was taboo. Naruto still felt that kin ship towards him…

I was keeping in the shadows when I heard an explosion in the direction of the north wing of the base when the small radio in my ear came on. "Change in plans kidos I need you two to come down to room 202 stat!" When I reached Sai was already there. "Ok I know for a fact that I heard Naruto fighting… this is the plan. I'm going to go first, there will be a fork path I want both you to go left. Got it?" we both nodded and then he was gone. We waited for about five minutes and then ran through the smoke seeing the fork in the path we went left and ended up in a dead end.

Kakashi's POV

When I passed the smoke, I froze... "Na…Naruto" I stood there looking at two of my dead and dieing students. Naruto, though his eyes were opened, the were dead, his once vibrant glowing tan skin was now white and pasty and his lower half of his body wasn't there. Hearing a noise I looked at Sasuke to find that he had a desperate look on his face and taking in his appearance he didn't look much better. Both his legs were broken at odd angles and I looked like he was inching closer to Naruto. I ran over to Sasuke and he looked at me as if he was a hurt child. "Take me to him…" I never have seen Sasuke look like this, tears in his eyes. "Sasuke… Naruto's dead" just looking at the other boy, you knew he was dead, no chakra pulls, no happy glow… looking at him tore me apart. "Kakashi… Now?" it was more of a demand with a silent plea to it. Picking Sasuke up and I gently place him next to Naruto. When I did I was shock to see him gently cores Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry Naruto… I wont let it end like this… we'll be together… forever" It disturbed me at how his painful and pitiful look changed so into one of loving insanity his frown turned into a insane grin… for heavens sake Sasuke was talking to a corps! I wanted to shake him but, just then I jerked in surpris that Naruto's eyes looked up at him. "Sas…ke… I'm dieing" Naruto was spilling blood from his mouth with every word, it pained me to see this… my two students… dying. Sasuke placed a numbing Jutsu on him then picked up whatever was left of Naruto's body and rocked him back and forth before he spoke again. "Shhh I know but only in this life… but in the next you won't. I have just enough chakra for the Phoenix jutsu." Naruto was starting to waver but he still had enough energy to speak, enter twining their fingers like lovers would. "Find me then… and… we'll live… happily ever…" closing his eyes as tears fell down "after" "I will never stop searching for you…" twisting both hands together to make hand signs Sasuke whispered something before Sasuke brought his sword up and stabbed himself and Naruto through their hearts, and that's how both Sakura and Sai found them.

2000 years later

"Naruto… waky waky" Naruto moved so that the bed covers were wrapped around him tightly. I sighed when Naruto stole the covers off of my own naked body. But I smirked at my idea of waking him up. I straddled my blond lover's side and started to dry hump him violently. The motions of my body forced the bed to hit the wall with loud thumps, hopping beyond all hop our Nabors weren't in. "Nyyyh!!" Naruto started to breath heavily as he twisted and turned to get away. Finally when he had enough he yelled "STOP" sitting up when I got off of him. Looking at him I grinned as I though of a new way to torture my blond lover in the mornings waking up my Naru is so fun.

"STOP!" Naruto protested as he pushed my body away. We had stepped into the shower together and as soon as the small door closed I started molesting him while turning the water on to hot. "Come on Naru-chan what's a little fun before school?" rubbing my dick on his ass crack, I can feel him shudder against my body. "There is a lot about having fun before school asshole!" kneading his ass and sliping a finger in "Such as… having a lot of cum in your ass before and during school?" Working my fingers before he starts to protest, hitting his over loved bundle of nerves. "Oh!!! Nno Sai!" with my free hand I grab Naruto's baby hair shampoo and spill it all over my aching cock. "OH yeah" I murmur into the back of his neck as I started to rub it on. "Beg for this baby" I stopped fucking him with my digits and move them back when he tried to impale himself on them. I hear him grown so I slam my fingers onto his prostate to give him a quick thrill. "OH YES!" he turns his head towards me and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Not until you beg for it" I said with my usual smile. Hitting his prostate two more times he grabs my hair and forces me to kiss him while saying "come on baby shove that big dick into my ass and fuck me like the animal you are." Amazing… he can be so innocent one second and then he can be a horny assed slut the next. None the less I pull my fingers out and place myself to his hole. "Get ready my little slut" I bit his ear as I slam myself in. "OH YES YES YES!" thrusting in and out as the hot water cascaded down our bodies. Slamming his smaller body to the tile wall I thrust in and out of his body. I feel my self coming close and as his seme, I have to make him cum first so I grab on to his cock and pump it best I can with my thrusts. He grunts as he shoots him cum, feeling him close down on my cock I also release myself screaming his name. letting him bask in afterglow I stated to think never during sex has he called my name…and this always bothered me.

Naruto POV

It's every time after sex that Sai closes up to me. It pisses me off, it's always like this! I love Sai but… theirs something missing in our relationship. As we walked to school Sai said something to me that got me really mad.

"Naruto…" I stopped walking to look at him. I knew that voice and it meant that something was going on. "Are you cheating on me?" I looked shocked by this question. I didn't know what brought this on, but just as I was about to say no he interrupted me "Of course you would say no… what am I thinking asking you of all people." He left me there in my shock.

"Naruto?" I looked up at Sakura, one of my best friends. She was the one that made me be friendly towards Sai. You see at first I hated Sai… he always called me Dickless and shit like that. "Yes Sakura!" I said with my go happy smile. I knew that she was concerned but I didn't want to explain. I knew I was mad at Sai but I still love him and I don't want Sakura to kill him if I told her what happened. "Sai told me what happened…" I looked up at her shocked and sad. "Sakura… do you think I'm cheating on him?" she shook her head. "No, I don't think you are, but… Sai also brought something up… ummm something rather intimate." I looked up at her in shock. "WHAT DID THAT ASS HOLE SAY" I yelled earning looks not only from my teacher but from the other students. "Mr. Uzumaki! I do not- " just then the door opened revealing Granny. "Grr… What did the brat do this time." She looked up at me and her grim expression changed to a caring one. "W-well you see Mr. Uzumaki…" The teacher knew Tsunade wasn't paying any attention to her as she walked up towards me. "What's the matter sweet heart?" she asked as she hugged me. "Not now please… I want to talk to you in private." Just as I finished whispering to her all the girls screamed... not any kind of scream mind you but a shear ban chi fan girl screams. Looking over granny I saw a boy that looked exactly like Sai… but that seemed wrong to me, it was more like Sai looked exactly like this boy.


End file.
